The present invention relates to coordinated multiple point transmission and reception (CoMP) and more particularly to channel state information (CSI) feedback and physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) mapping for CoMP.
We investigate the channel state information (CSI) feedback and the resource mapping for cooperative communication or specifically, coordinated multipoint transmission and reception (CoMP) which is now in discussion for release-11 3GPP standardization. In particular, we first present a CSI feedback framework with better tradeoff between the performance and the feedback overhead. It has been agreed that three CoMP transmission schemes, namely, joint transmission (JT) or joint processing (JP), coordinated scheduling or beamforming (CS/CB), and dynamic point selection (DPS), are supported in the new 3GPP cellular system. To support all possible CoMP transmission schemes, we proposed the CSI feedback schemes based on the size of measurement set which is configured by the network and signalled to the user terminal or user equipment (UE). Then we provide the resource mapping solutions for the problems related to different cell-specific reference signal (CRS) in different cells and consequently the collision between the CRS and the data sent on the physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH). We also address the PDSCH mapping to solve the mismatch of the PDSCH starting points due to the different size of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols allocated for the physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) transmission.
[1] 3GPP, “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical channels and modulation. TS 36.211 V10.1.0”.
[2] NTT DoCoMo, “Investigation of specification impact for Rel. 11 CoMP” 3GPP TSG RAN WG1 R1-112600 Meeting #66, Athens, Greece, August 2011.
[3] 3GPP, “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical layer procedures. TS 36.213 V10.1.0”.